Love Triangle
by Isabelle M
Summary: Full Summary Inside!Ginny had triplets from Harry, but Harry ran away, now he came back, being forced to marry Ginny. SLASH! MPREG in later chapter! Up for adoption.


Summary: Harry Potter ran away from the wizarding world with Lucius Malfoy when Ginny was six months pregnant with Harry's children. Eighteen months later, the Hero returned, but changed. Harry and Ginny were married because Ginny had triplets by Harry. But things aren't that simple, Ginny caught Harry with Lucius when she was doing some shopping for the toddlers.

Chapter One Disappear

There's already one year that Harry Potter ran away from the magic world. Nothing left, but a note on his nightstand, with his wand. The wand had been kept by the magical museum. Also that year, Lucius Malfoy left, again, with NOTHING left, except a education fund that was about 100,000 galleons for Draco Malfoy and also a note. Oh, I haven't introduce myself yet. My name is Romulus Lupin, the elder brother of Remus Lupin.

The magic world burst into chaos when they discovered their hero ran away, not only that, with Lucius Malfoy. They were really surprised when they read their notes.

_Harry's…………_

_Byebye everyone………I'm writing this because I've decided to leave the magic world with Lucius Malfoy, my friend. I'm not running away, after a year or so, I'll come back._

_Harry Potter_

This was unreal to the world first few month, because it mentioned that he was leaving with Lucius Malfoy, the Lucius Malfoy that disliked Harry Potter and tried to killed him a few time………

_Lucius's…………_

_Goodbye, Draco. You'll find this note if I'm gone. I put it on my bedroom. I'm leaving with Harry Potter. I discovered my new powers and heritance and I can't stand the situation I'm in. I won't be coming back for another year and half. You'll know that I've come back because I'll send you a mail using a black owl and green eyes. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

And they believed it when Harry sent an owl to them when some rumors that Lucius

Malfoy kidnapped Harry Potter and gave him to You-Know-Who.

Six months later……

Order Of Phoenix's Headquarter,12 Grimmauld Place………

"Severus, any clues about Voldemort?"

"Nope. They don't have any moves since Potter's disappear."

"I still don't believe he had gone with Lucius Malfoy."

"Maybe Malfoy kidnapped……"

"My Father wouldn't do that." A cold voice interrupt the meeting.

Nymphadora Tonks said with disgust, "Draco Malfoy……" "What you're doing here, Ferret?" Draco raised one eye-brow, replied calmly, "I got a mail delivered by my father's owl and the mail was written by Pot……." He did not have to chance to finish, a very excited WeaselGirl took the mail Draco was holding. Ginny rudely opened the envelope that was in Slytherin color.

_Dear Everyone Who Read This Mail,_

_There had been a very long time since I left the world, Ginevra and Hermione behind. Have Ginevra and Hermione get new boyfriends? I really don't deserve them after what I did, I left her without a good-bye. So anyone please pass this mail to Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger, thank you. And yes, I was dating both._

_I've been to France and America most of the time, I'm telling you this because I'm coming back and don't have more reason to not telling you guys this. I did a makeover for myself so both the Ministry and the Order Of Phoenix couldn't recognized me! They should saw a very hot guy with: 1.stylish jet black hair with bangs covered the forehead 2.Emerald Eyes 3.Stylish leather clothes 4.have muscles everywhere 5.got a hot platinum blonde girl with miniskirt yelled at him. And the girl was NOT my girlfriend. Wanna know who is she? That's the famous Lucius Malfoy! I picked what he weared for the first year and she finally got his fashion sense for last six month. I took a snapshot when Luc was unaware and I got a pretty good shot! It's in the envelope too. I'm living in…………_

"It doesn't sounds like something Harry would written." Hermione commented suspiciously. Ginny nodded her head, "Agree, the mail looked like being written by Lockhart." "Well, it had his signature on it." Remus pointed out. "Perhaps Malfoy wrote this mail and forced Harry to sign it! It must be! Otherwise why the mail was sent to Ferret? It's obvious that Ferret got this mail directly from Lucius Malfoy!" Ron said. "Stop, Ron. If this is sent by Malfoy, why would Malfoy wanted put a picture that have Malfoy in the shower? Well, without clothes……He looked pretty like a female while he doesn't put that face on him……" Sirius stared at the snapshot dreamily, and this earned a light slap from Remus.

TBC…..


End file.
